ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
DoB10 Prologue
Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. This episode was May 2017's featured episode! Plot Scene 1 A Pyronite warlord walks up to a rock formation with two volcano-like protrusions. He places his hands into the protrusions, and blasts energy into it. As he does, the flames on the back of his body grow sharply, then recede again as he removes his hands from the console. The black rock that he stands upon begins glow, as red, vein-like lava begins to flow through cracks in the floor’s surface away from the rocky formation. The warlords eyes follow the direction of the lava’s flow, where his vision then becomes blocked by two large, blue metal legs. He looks up from the ground, to see Ultimate Echo Echo standing across the room from him. Pyronite: “So. You've found me.” Ultimate Echo Echo begins to advance, slowly, towards the Pyronite warlord. He steps back slightly, readies his arm, and throws a bright orange fireball at the hyper-evolved Sonorosian. As it hits, the fire swiftly melts through Echo Echo’s suit, stopping his advance. When it melts into his core, Ultimate Echo Echo explodes, screaming as the sound waves making up his being escape into the surrounding environment. Another Ultimate Echo Echo steps out of the shadows. As the Pyronite goes to throw another fireball, the sonic disks disengage from its body. When the Pyronite again destroys Ultimate Echo Echo’s suit, thereby killing him, the disks dart about and form a new Ultimate Echo Echo next to where the previous one stood. This Ultimate Echo Echo then uses his disks to generate two more bodies, who then continue their advance against the warlord. U. Echo Echo: “Surrender now. Your attempts to fight us are futile.” Pyronite: “Never. I have too much resting on this to give up now!” The warlord throws three fireballs in quick succession. All three Sonorosians counter this by stopping, crouching forwards slightly, then screaming- blasting the fireballs back and igniting the ground. Using their sonic disks they kill the new blaze, and continue their advance. Scene 2 The same Pyronite warlord plunges his arms into the same volcanic terminal. As he finishes powering it with his own fire, he hears a familiar voice behind him. Mad Ben: “Sorry, mate. But this planet aint big enough fa two warlords.” Pyronite: “I’ve come too far now, you’ll NEVER stop me!” The warlord throws a fireball at Mad Ben’s feet, but before it lands he turns into XLR8 and runs off to his right (left from the Pyronite’s POV). When the fireball explodes on the floor, XLR8 returns, now standing in front of the fire. Mad XLR8: “That looks like it might’ve hurt...” With an orange glow, the kineceleran form merged into a large crystal form. Diamondhead. Mad Diamondhead: “But not as much as what I'm about to do to you!” Mad Diamonhead charges the Pyronite, his arms changing to blades. The warlord prepares a powerful attack with both arms. The camera cuts away before his right arm is plunged into the warlord’s chest. Scene 3 Professor Paradox is kneeling down, looking at a the previous scene playing out on a window in space-time. He is in a hall-of-mirrors-esque space, outside of time itself. On each ‘mirror’ a different version of the previous events play out. Paradox: “The funny thing about time is; it never seems to happen the same way twice.” Scene 4 The Pyronite warlord stands, ready to fight, with his back to the console. Across the room, Gwen 10 stands defiantly. The Pyronite launches a powerful wall of fire towards Gwen, as Paradox narrates. Paradox: “No two versions of Ben seem to have the same solution to the given problem” As the fire subsides, a tall, black figure emerges. Gwen (Alien X): “Celestialsapien!” Her voice echoes, as both Gwen and the voices inside her body utter the words. The warlord flinches in horror, as she raises both her arms. Suddenly, the walls either side of the room begin to crack, before giving way to a torrent of water that crashes into the small space. The Pyronite is quickly overcome by the Celestialsapien’s flash flood. Scene 5 Paradox walks through his ‘hall of mirrors’, casually glancing between the possibilities they present. Paradox: “No two outcomes alike. And yet, not a single one fails to save the day.” He pauses, then reaches out and grabs one of the ‘mirrors’. He pulls it closer, examining it. Paradox: “Except, perhaps...” Scene 6 Paradox: “...this one” The scene shows the very same Pyronite warlord, only this time he holds a barely conscious Ben prime by the collar. He pulls Ben closer, before whispering: Pyronite: “Here’s something you’ve never heard before: You. LOSE.” He tosses Ben to the ground. As Ben lands, barely moving, the scene fades to black. OPENING CREDITS Noteworthy Events Major Events *Professor Paradox learns of Ben Prime's untimely demise *Apollo is first seen, despite not yet being named. Minor Events *Many alternate versions of Ben are shown defeating Apollo in their own timelines Characters Heroes *Professor Paradox (first appearance) *Gwen 10 (first appearance) *Mad Ben (first appearance) *Ultimate Ben 10 (first appearance) *Ben Tennyson (Prime, first appearance) Villains *Pyronite Warlord (first appearance) Aliens Used Ultimate Ben 10 *Ultimate Echo Echo (first appearance) Mad Ben *Mad XLR8 (first appearance) *Mad Diamondhead (first appearance) Gwen 10 *Celestialsapien (Alien X) (first appearance) Trivia *Gwen 10 does not name her aliens, instead referring to them by their species name (source) **Her Celestialsapien form is listed in the script as Gwen 10 (Alien X) for ease of understanding only. *The poster for this episode, as of August 9, 2016, appears as the badge for 500 edits on episode articles: 'The Ultimate Showdown' Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Series Premieres Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10 Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Episodes